Motorcyles and Matrimony
by Sir Sapphire04
Summary: Shingo and Ami had always been good friends, but now Shingo is all grown up and a guitar-playing, motorcycle-driving high school graduate and there may be more to their relationsip than either of them realize.
1. Chapter 1: Things Change

**I do not own Sailor Moon, the associated characters or any of the songs appearing in this fic, please read and enjoy.**

"So Dad... you wanna tell me where we're going?" Shingo Tsukino sat in the passenger seat of his father's car. Early this morning Dad had woken him up and told him he had a surprise for his son, first they had gone out to breakfast and were now driving toward the edge of town, taking their sweet time in the process too.

"I told you Son, It's a surprise! You're not the kind of kid to open a box of cereal in the store just to see what the prize is, or flip to the end of a mystery novel to know what happens, are you?" Kenji answered his son with a grin, "Besides, you'll find out soon enough."

"Great..." Shingo had just aced his high school final exams and was trying to thoroughly enjoy the all too brief summer break before he'd start college, studying education, at the local university. His job at the Crown Music Store was going well, he really enjoyed talking about bands and instruments all day long, helping kids pick out their first beginner guitar, finding sheet music for school chorale groups, and fixing and repairing old, used, and abandoned instruments until they were like new. Shingo himself played guitar and piano, he'd picked them up in junior high and something just...clicked. He was in both the Music Club and the Theater Arts Club in school and made a lot of good friends.

Good friends... He knew that he would be leaving them all too soon, he was lucky enough to keep some of his pals from primary school all the way though high school, the thought of them all going their separate ways like an open wound... but there was a sort of excitement too. next year he would be going to the same school as Ami Mizuno, Ami...

His thoughts drifted to her as they did often these days, she was studying medicine and was well on her way to becoming a doctor. Shingo knew that was her dream, she had pursued it diligently as long as Shingo had know her, which seemed like a very, very long time. He could remember the first time they met, when his sister had brought her home to help with her homework. He could never explain it but knew he and Ami shared a special, unspoken bond, a bond that had been strengthened that day at the beach all those years ago.

_We were just kids back then,___he thought,_ We're not anymore..._

"Ah! We're here!" Dad's announcement interrupted Shingo's thoughts and he noticed that they seemed to be at some kind of self-storage facility. As Dad parked the car Shingo couldn't help but wonder just what the heck they were doing here, of all places, what could dad possible have stored here? Shingo ran over the possibilities in his head as he followed Dad down the rows of room-sized lockers, a car? Shingo had gotten his driver's license, and his class M (thanks to a crash course from Haruko, another friend of his sister's) almost a year ago, but finding a car on his budget was proving to be near impossible. Even that beat-up truck he had looked at a few weeks ago was just too far out his price range... It was really getting frustrating.

Dad obviously knew where he was going, he barely even glanced at the numbers on the lockers as he passed them, one after one, before stopping at one labeled G234 and pulling a key from his pocket. Dad lifted the steel garage door and they walked into the dark locker. Shingo picked his way carefully into the cool, dark room as his dad found the light switch and turned it on.  
"Happy Graduation son, do you know what this is?" Inside the locker were two things, one was a positively ancient looking footlocker and the other was one of the most beautiful things Shingo had ever laid eyes on...  
"Dad... this is a 1963 Norton Atlas Cafe Racer, heavily modified... The engine is far from stock and the frame been reinforced to hell and back to account for the extra weight..." Shingo walked around the motorcycle, almost ogling it as he would a pretty girl, "The wheel are cherry, the shocks are top of the line and the chain on here is brand new, this bike may be thirty years old but it's still top-of-the-line. Any museum or private collector would give their right arm for a piece like this! Where did you find it?"  
"It was mine when I was about your age son," Dad answered wistfully, "I bought her off an Englishman who moved here as a foreign correspondence reporter, and for years this bike was my ONLY form of transportation, wind, snow, rain, it didn't matter. Y'know, one winter I went on a road trip to the mountains with some friends and almost lost two toes to frostbite, but it was worth it for the ride... I met your mother on this bike"  
"Really?" Shingo chuckled, "I could hardly see mom as a chopper hopping juvenile delinquent"  
Dad grinned "Believe me, she wasn't, neither was I really. I was just a college kid with a leather jacket, a cherry bike, and a problem with the establishment. I thought I could solve all the world's problems with a pen and a typewriter, which reminds me..." Dad knelt down to open the footlocker and pulled out a black leather jacket and a black helmet with a silver visor. "Never ride her without these."  
Shingo looked at the polished black helmet and realized just how much his father was giving him, this bike, the jacket and helmet, they were treasured heirlooms. The bike he was on and probably the jacket he was wearing when his father met his mother... The gravity of this gift was almost overpowering... "Thank you, Pop..."

"Well? What are you waiting for boy? Go take her for a spin, I have to have this locker cleaned out by noon!"

"Right!" Shingo grinned as he put on and sealed up the jacket and fastened the helmet and flipped down the visor before throwing one leg over the bike and turning the key, bringing the the vehicle to rumbling, growling life under him. Shingo's grin widened as he revved the engine and the sheer power of the bike flowed into him. "You and mom and everyone are still coming to the Cabaret tonight, aren't you?" Cabaret was the very last thing the Theater Arts and Music Club students did, it was purposefully put off until after exams for the year had ended and was used as a way to let off steam and to say goodbye to the seniors in the club who where graduating that year. This would be Shingo's fourth and final one, something that excited, scared, and saddened him all at the same time, and he very much wanted his family and friends there as there was no telling when he would be on a stage again.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, now get going!" Dad yelled back as Shingo shifted his weight slightly and let the motorcycle ease forward before opening up the throttle and screaming out the storage facility like a bat out of hell.

Ami Mizuno was where she spent most of her weekend afternoons these days, the Tsukino house helping Usagi plan her wedding. Today she was working on the seating chart, a chore that would be more enjoyable if Shingo were home to help. Not that he was some kind of genius when it came to seating arrangements, but his jokes helped the time go faster, and as head usher he knew who was with which side.

_He certainly has grown up..._ Ami thought as she struggled to fill another table without splitting up families or couples. Ami wasn't really sure when Shingo had gone from the little brother of her best friend, and her younger friend to something more. There was certainly a shift in their relationship after that one day at the beach, when their raft had sunk and he almost downed. But even then she always saw him as more of kid than an equal. Maybe it was when she started going to the university, he called her every week just to see if she was okay and give her the news from home. He did a good job of keeping her up-to-date on everyone's busy lives, Makoto opening her flower shop, Minako's blooming career as an actor and idol, and the start of Mamoru's new job in hospital administration. Shingo had become good friends with his future Brother-in-Law, Mamoru had never had any siblings of his own and the way he and Shingo joked and fooled around it seemed like they were already family. Things certainly had changed since the days they would all sit around in homework club, eating junk food and worrying about exams...

"Usagi!" Rei shouted, rousing Ami from her thoughts, "You've already had six cookies, let someone else get some!"  
"That means a lot coming from you, you've had seven, I counted" Usagi retorted as she took another bite of the cookies that Mrs. Tsukino had made for them

Ami shook her head and smiled, "The more things change the more they stay the same."  
"I swear, you'd never know they were in their twenties the way they act, it's so embarrassing sometimes" Makoto added.

Suddenly there was a loud rumble from outside, as if someone had parked a motorcycle outside and started revving the engine. "Wow, that's really rude!" Minako shouted over the racket. "This neighborhood used to be so quiet."

All four girls simply stared at her.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" She sputtered, embarrassed.

The five of them went to the door to give the rider an etiquette lesson. He was tall young man on a heavily modified and rather old-looking motorcycle. It was painted jet black and set off the chrome finish nicely.

"Hey!" Usagi yelled at the rider, "Cut that out, there are people trying to work in peace over here!"  
The rider simply turned off the ignition, got off the bike and started walking toward the house, his features hidden by his black and silver helmet.  
"I-I mean it, you better leave or... we'll call the cops or something!"  
The rider unfastened his helmet to reveal a familiar face and mop of unruly sandy brown hair "Shingo!" All the girls cried.  
"So," He said with a grin, "Who wants a ride?"


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Put On A Show!

**I do not own Sailor Moon, any of the associated characters, or any of the songs appearing here. WOW, this is a long chapter, but shows are long complex things so it really can't be helped.  
**

Shingo paced backstage in his school auditorium, lost in thought. He stopped to look at the rack of costumes he would have to wear at various points in the show. _That's a lot of changes..._ He thought. Why was he so nervous? He had done dozens of shows and concerts before, why did this one have him so worked up? _Because it's probably the last one, for a long time anyway. _Shingo loved being on stage, he preferred stage acting as opposed to film. Film was so impersonal, the performers and audience separated by time as as well as miles. Theater was _alive_, the actors and audience linked as they shared the same experience at the same time.

"You look like you're ready to shoot though the roof." A familiar voice said behind him. Shingo turned around to find his friend Mika smiling at him. Shingo and Mika had been friends as long as he can remember, in grade school she used to enjoy making dolls. Now she worked on larger projects, such as the costumes for the show, she also helped to choreograph many of the numbers they would be performing tonight.

"Yeah, I guess. I have no idea why though..." Shingo ran his fingers through his hair, causing it to become even more messy.

"Well, is there someone special in the audience tonight?" His friend asked, gently laying a hand on his arm.  
"Well... yeah, I mean.. I hope there is."  
Mika laughed, "She'll be here Shingo, she's never missed one of your performances before.

"Yeah, I know..." They both who he was talking about... "Ever since I met her there's always been something there, I don't know how to explain it..."  
Mika giggled, "Sometimes I'm not sure who your best friend is, Me or Ami Mizuno."  
"You, without a doubt," Shingo smiled at her, "I would have never made it through high school without you."

"Now that's just plain not true! You worked hard all on your own and deserve this night as much as than the rest of us."  
"Come on Mika, there wouldn't even BE a show without you," Shingo said with mock chastisement, "What's a Cabaret without costumes and dancing?"  
"Yes but you helped pick out most of the music and even ran some of the rehearsals, everyone's saying this is going to be the best show in years because of you." She reminded him  
"If it is it's not because of me, everyone worked so hard to make this night happen..." Shingo was again reminded of what he was leaving behind. "I'm really going to miss them, and you"  
"I think I'll miss you most of all, Scarecrow." Mika said gently, using the nickname Shingo had earned after his growth spurt when he was fourteen.

Shingo hugged his friend, blinking back the tears he promised he wouldn't shed. After all, this was supposed to be a happy night. "We better get busy, The Show Must Go On, and all that jazz."

"Yeah," Mika agreed, wiping away her own tears, "Break a leg!"  
"You too."

Ami sat in her seat on the aisle, between Shingo's other friends, the Tsukinos, Mamoru, and the other girls in their circle they took up almost an entire row in the center section of the auditorium. She looked through the program, marveling at the sheer number and variety of acts and songs being performed tonight. The music ranged all the way from rock and pop, to folk and show tunes, and it seemed like Shingo had something to do with all of them, if he wasn't performing on stage he would be in the pit playing guitar or piano. Ami had to admit that he had a definite talent for music, which was almost funny considering that Usagi was completely tone-deaf. Tonight would be Shingo's final official performance for a long time, unless he could get into some of the productions that went on in college. Shingo would be attending K.O. University in the fall, the same school where she was studying medicine. Shingo had confessed to her during one of their conversations that although he loved to act and sing, they weren't always the most stable of career choices, so he had opted to study education and become a teacher. He had joked with her that it was the only career he knew of where you got the summers off.  
Ami smiled, how easily he made her do that, even when he wasn't actually there. There was no denying that she felt attracted to the younger man, he was tall, good-looking and talented, but more that that he was also kind, funny, compassionate, and honest. He was also surprisingly mature for someone related to Usagi, brother and sister were as different as night and day, but their was question about how much the cared about each other. They had come a long way from the noisy, bickering siblings she remembered from her youth. _We've all changed,_ She thought to herself as the house lights dimmed. _Usagi and Mamoru are getting married, Makoto owns her own business and is dating Matoki, Rei pretty much runs her grandfather's temple and Minako is well on her way to becoming a famous idol._ Then there was Ami herself, only one year away from finishing her medical training, but that year would be spent in the same college as Shingo. Even though she knew they would never have any classes together on the massive campus the thought still excited her, they could meet for lunch or even carpool together certain days. He might even give her a ride on his new bike...  
Ami was glad that no one could see her blush in the dim house lights.

For the first time in a long time Shingo was nervous as he walked onto the stage carrying his blue electric guitar. The walk from backstage right to one of the mics set up near the center of the stage seemed like one of the longest ones in his life, the whole time he was afraid he might throw up or forget his speech or something else idiotic. _Why is it so damn hard this time? _He asked himself, already knowing the answer.

"Uh, good evening ladies and gentlemen," He said softly into the mic before finding his confidence again. "Good evening, my name is Shingo Tsukino and it seems like I've been elected the unenviable task of being the unofficial MC tonight." He purposefully kept his tone light and informal while addressing the sea of faces before him. "I would like to personally welcome you to the Twelfth Annual Juban High School Cabaret!"  
Shingo started strumming his guitar as the pit band joined in and he was joined on stage by the other club members as he started to sing.

"Looking into your eyes I know I'm right.

If there's anything worth the fear it's worth the fight!

No one can tie my hands,

Or make me change my plans!  
I'm crossin' the line, jumpin' the track,

Taking what's mine and not looking back!

Heaven helps the man who fights his fear

Every day I face a new frontier

I can't worry what the world will say

I may fly or fall, but either way

I'm free!"

Shingo smiled as he felt that familiar feeling, when all his doubt and apprehension melted away to be replaced by a high like no other, casting a brief glance to Mika beside him he went into their second verse duet.

"Running away will never make you free.

Doesn't matter where you go, I guarantee

Long as we hold our ground

We cannot be bound

We're shakin' the past, makin' our breaks

Taking control if that's what it takes!  
Heaven helps the man who fights his fear

We can face this down right now, right here!  
Once you're standing on your own two feet

You will not retreat, if you repeat

I'm free!"

"Come on!" Shingo urged his classmates  
"I'm Free!" His classmates answered

"Let the Lord hear your voices!" He called.  
"I'M FREE!" The answered.

"We're shaking the past, making our breaks

Taking control if that's what it takes!

I'm Free!

Sammy side-stepped stage left as the rest of his classmates went into the dance routine Mika had designed and focused on his playing. He knew the band and their style well, and was able to anticipate little quirks in their playing and improvise to properly compliment them. As he picked and strummed his way through the song there came the point where his mind seemed to shut all other thoughts out a focused solely on the music, he lost himself to it, his world was expressed in rhythm and subtle changes in in pitch and octave rather than word or reason. His fingers moved independently of his brain, finding the right strings and play them in the all-to-familiar sequence that he had practiced so many times he had almost forgotten count. The song was part of him and at the appropriate point he re-joined his classmates in the lyrics.

"Heaven helps the man who fights his fear

We can face the down right now, right here!

Maybe we can finally right this wrong

Arm in arm, and side by side, we're strong

And free!"

Ami sat in her seat, engrossed in the show that was developing before her. There was no story and no plot, appropriate since it was a cabaret, but nonetheless it dragged her in, she hung on every word, clung to every note, and despite having a program in her hands each new song and skit surprised and delighted her. Once again she was impressed with Shingo musical talent and presence, not that it was world changing or anything. Shingo had often expressed to her his frustration in his inability to write any original material, although he enjoyed playing the works of others and trying to put his own mark on them. No, it wasn't the caliber of his musical ability that impressed her, though that was considerable, it was how quickly he was able to change gears. Just after the rousing rock opening number Shingo and some girls had gone into a Broadway-style song and dance from a stage show called "The Producers." The slight edge in his voice that had been present in the opening song was gone and replaced by a clear, light tone that was much better suited to the song. She was even more surprised to see that he could tap-dance! So THAT'S what all the odd pounding was coming from his room all these months.  
Ami had known that Shingo's abilities had been the result of very hard work on his part, she could remember when he was first starting to play the guitar he practiced almost single-mindedly. Then there was the time she had bandaged his hand after his fingers started to bleed... Ami had been horrified, but Shingo just laughed it off, apparently it was something that happened quite frequently to newbie guitar players, but she would never forget tenderly wrapping each finger while he complained about how it would slow his progress.  
_That didn't stop him_, She thought to herself with a grin, _All it did was make him focus more on the piano while his hand healed._ Shingo's piano playing was nowhere near as polished as his guitar, but he still loved to pound away at it, particular songs in the style of early 1960's British and American rock, doo-wop, and Motown. One of his favorite songs to play was the theme to the musical "Little Shop of Horrors" calling it's piano part "the single greatest piece of stress-relief music ever penned." It was a piece he would be playing in tonight as Mika and two other girls performed the vocals. It seemed appropriate that the music listing seemed like a playlist out of Shingo's mp3 player, he had helped to planned a large portion of the show and as Ami understood it had ran quite a few of the rehearsals leading up to this night.  
As she saw his tall form take the stage again to announce the next act she reflected back to when he was just starting junior high, he went through a rather extreme growth spurt and by the end of the year he was as tall as Mamoru. This prompted his sister to start calling him "Scarecrow" in revenge for all the times he made fun of her buns, calling them meatballs, and for teasing her about her clumsiness. Shingo refused to give his sister the satisfaction and took the name as a badge of honor, purposefully mussing his hair and walking with an exaggerated floppy walk. Ami had never said it to his face, but when in a crowd of other fourteen-year-olds he DID stand out, as if someone had indeed stuck him up on a pole. But by the time he moved on to high school his activities in the music club had earned him a new nickname, "The SINGING Scarecrow." Now though, he was far less lanky. Helping build sets and move stage pieces had filled out his frame with lean muscle. _He's no longer the skinny kid Usagi used to bury in the sand at the beach_.  
After the song ended (a very nice rendition of "Unforgettable" from a girl named Naru) The curtain opened to reveal Mika, Shingo, and two other male students she didn't recognize all dressed as the principal characters from The Wizard Of Oz, but with a distinct jazz/swing styling. At the site of Shingo dressed as a zoot-suited scarecrow all the students attending the show went wild, being all too familiar with Shingo's well-known nickname.  
"Now we always encourage participation from our audience members here at Cabaret," Shingo spoke, his voice amplified by the tiny lapel mic on his costume, "Singing along, clapping, dancing, but frankly you guys have been a touch too stodgy for our taste, that's why we're forced to come out in these silly costumes and get you guys into the spirit of the show. So without further ado my friends and I would like to encourage you to join in in a little thing we call 'The Jitterbug'."  
The band launched into a very uptempo swing number as the students on staged went into their act, with Mika singing.  
"Who's that hiding  
In the treetops?  
It's that rascal,  
The Jitterbug!

Should you catch him,  
Buzzing 'round you  
Keep away from  
The Jitterbug!"

The boys stared to sing along as they changed partners.

"Oh the bats and the bees  
And the breeze in the trees  
Have a terrible, horrible buzz!  
But the bats and the bees  
And the breeze in the trees  
Couldn't do what the Jitterbug does!"

Then Ami instantly knew why everyone had insisted that she take the aisle seat, because at that point the dancers descended the stage and went into the audience to pull up various members and dance with them, and Shingo was headed straight for Ami! As he pulled her up from her seat she could feel one of the four spotlights that were following the dancers come to rest on her as Shingo put his arm around her waist and led her in an EXTREMELY simple swing two-step and then into a twirl before briefly dipping her then bringing her back up into the two-step and another twirl. Shingo gave her a wink before he helped her back to her seat and returned to the stage to finish the number. Everyone in her row clapped for her and Minako, who was sitting beside her gently patted her on the back.  
"I never knew you were a dancer, Ami!" She teased. Ami's face grew hot and for the second time that night she was thankful for the darkened house lights.

Backstage Shingo grinned like a madman as the changed out of his scarecrow costume and into a simple white shirt and tie. "The Jitterbug" was his last stage number of the night other than the finale and his last costume change, he would spend the rest of the show in the pit band alternating between guitar and piano and sometimes helping with backing vocals.  
_She was smiling_, He thought to himself as he relived their dance in his head, _She was REALLY smiling, she was having fun! _He pulled his reading glasses out of his shirt pocket and slid the black frames over his ears. He hated having to wear glasses to read, but it was his own fault he needed them. Years of playing video games followed by eyestrain from reading and playing music late into the night had ruined his close-up vision when trying to focus on something as small is print or musical notes. _I guess I should consider myself lucky I don't have Dad's eyes,_ He joked to himself as he walked out of the small closet he was using as a changing room with his acoustic guitar (his electric was already waiting for him in the pit) and folder bulging with the sheet music for the rest of the show.  
As he carefully and quietly opened the stage left theater door he was greeted with the sound of a freshman girl, Reika, singing "Memory" from "Cats" and grimaced. Personally, he couldn't stand the song, it was pompous, overly dramatic, and way too long. Still, Reika was a good singer, and only a freshman so he never let on his distaste for the piece show because he didn't want to discourage her. He took his seat at the Clavinova and waited for the song to end. He would really miss being able to play this particular keyboard, it was one of the newer models that you could program to follow along the song with you and have it instantly switch instruments while you played through. It was a neat trick that allowed him to play both the piano and electric organ arrangements for his much-beloved "Little Shop of Horrors" thus keeping the pit band down to a manageable size. His own keyboard at home seemed like a toy compared to this, even though it had been rather expensive and was probably the main reason he couldn't afford a car.  
Shingo clapped and whistled as Reika finished her song and took a bow, he knew that she had been very nervous about her first performance, but despite not really caring for the song she chose he had to admit that she had done very well and he made a mental note to try and catch any of shows she might be a part of in the future.  
_And here we go, part two._ Shingo mused as he made sure he had his music in the proper order for the second half of the show.

Ami had very much been enjoying the show and was disappointed to see that it was beginning to end. The music had been excellent, the dancing was tight and precise, and the skits and short scenes performed had been very funny. Now, with the final act approaching Shingo left his position in the pit and walked back up to the stage with his acoustic guitar slung over his slender shoulders.  
"I'm very sorry to say that this is it folks, this is the final performance of the night." A slight edge of sadness crept into his voice, "And now we're going to play a song that we do at the closing of every Cabaret here. It's a song that's very important to all of us because not one of us you saw on stage tonight would be here without the support and love of someone else, be they friends, family, or teachers. This song is very much about that, and this year I would like to do something a little special, could we please raise the house lights just a little and have the band and stage crew come out and join us please?"  
At his urging the lights brightened slightly and a group of people stepped out from behind the backstage areas while others left the small control booth at the back of the auditorium and made their way down the aisles to the stage.  
"There really wouldn't be much of a show without the people you see now, they work hard behind the scenes and are here hours before the performers show up getting ready and are here hours after, helping to clean up. They are just as important to the process as anyone you see on stage and we would like to give them the recognition they deserve"  
The audience's enthusiastic applause brought a smile to his face and he started to strum his guitar and sing.  
"If just one person believes in you  
Deep enough, and strong enough, believes in you  
Hard enough and long enough,  
It stands to reason that someone else will think  
'If he can do it, I can do it!'  
The slowly, but surely, other members of the cast, crew, and even audience began to sing along with his song, Ami included.  
"Making it two whole people, who believe in you  
Deep enough, and strong enough, believe in you  
Hard enough, and long enough,  
There's bound to be some other person who  
Believes in making it a threesome, making it three  
People you can say: Believe in me!

And if two whole people,  
Why not four?  
And if four whole people,  
Why not more?  
And more, and more, and more

And when all those people believe in you  
Deep enough, and strong enough, believe in you  
Hard enough, and long enough  
It stands to reason that you yourself will  
Start to see what everybody sees in you

And maybe even you  
Can believe in you...  
Too!"

"Thank you for coming! Have a good night!" Shingo called as the lights went up and the audience broke into a standing ovation.  
_Way to go, Shingo,_ Ami thought, _You deserve it._

**More to come, please keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Night To Remember

**Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the associated characters. Nor do I own any of the songs whose lyrics may appear here.**

Shingo was busy cleaning all his junk out of the Music club room. The place had seemed like a second home to him these four years and now he would be leaving it behind. He knew that he could always go try out for plays and other productions at KO University, but most of the larger roles would most likely go to Theater majors and Shingo was studying education.

_So much for being a big fish in a little pond._ He thought to himself as he shoved another book of sheet music into his already overstuffed gig bag. He was amazed at just how much music he had acquired during high school and wondered where he was going to put it all now that he no longer had the club room to serve as his own personal music vault. The Music club had no president, everyone helped to provide new pieces to share and perform, but when someone graduated they were supposed to take whatever they brought in with them to avoid the already cluttered room from becoming too unmanageable. As he was cleaning out one of the desk draws he used for his collection something caught his eye, it was a guitar pick. It wasn't just any guitar pick, it was his first one, the one he first picked out when he bought his first acoustic second-hand at the Crown Music shop. He had thought that he lost it years ago, but apparently it had fallen into this drawer and was lost under piles of unsorted scores. When he picked it out it was shiny silver, but now it was a dull metallic gray, scratched and tarnished. As he held it in his hands all the times he had spent in this room, jamming with friends, practicing dancing with Mika, or just sitting alone, tuning and fiddling with his axe came back to him at once. _Those were good times, _He reflected. He decided that he didn't care how good anything he was leaving was, nothing could take those memories from him, and nothing he could do would take him back there. He would look ahead to the future, to college, the one year he would spend in the same school as Ami before she graduated and began her work as a doctor in the hospital.

For the third time they would be sharing a school, Shingo's first years in both junior high and high school had been the last for his sister and her friends. By the time he had come to Juban High he and Mika were already accepted into their circle and her friends had become his friends too, odd how that worked out.

_Well,_ He thought_ Just because I'm moving ahead doesn't mean I can't leave something for future generations._ He pulled a black permanent marker and quickly signed his name on the pick before leaving it on the desk. Then he shouldered his backpack, picked up his guitars in their gig bag and walked out to the room without a backward glance.

Ami was waiting outside the school with the girls and the Tsukinos for Shingo to finally come out. They stood there, discussing the various songs and acts in the show, trying to remember all the lyrics and sing snatches of the songs currently embedded freshly in their brains. It was decided that everyone's favorite act of the night was without question The Jitterbug number Ami herself had been volunteered for. Ami blushed every time someone brought up her dance with Shingo. The experience had not been at all unplesant, quite to the contrary, but just being that close with Shingo made her blush. There was something about the younger man that Ami couldn't quite put her finger on. Sure he was attractive, it seemed like no matter where he went these days there was always a small group of giggling, chatty girls following him around. He had certainly had his fair share of dates during school, but none of them were anything near serious, the most she could figure out he was just trying to be polite to them, as if he was waiting for someone particular, but was in no hurry to find them.

Just then Shingo exited the school, followed by a large group of other students. He seemed like he was trying to talk to everyone at once, laughing, joking, shaking hands and giving and receiving hugs from all around. Suddenly he broke off from the group and headed over to the small gathering of family and friends where he was hugged, kissed, and generally made much of by everyone. After shaking hands and being thumped on the back by Mamoru Ami threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Wow, Thanks! Just what was that for though?" He asked, blushing.  
"As if you didn't know!" She playfully smacked his arm, "You were fantastic tonight, your finest performance!"

"And most likely my last" his tone was still light but there was something artificial about it. "At least for a long time."  
"Don't you dare talk like that Shingo!" Makoto broke in "You're too talented to just give up!"  
"Thanks Makoto, that means a lot to me," Shingo smiled, "But that's also one of the reasons I want to be a teacher, so I can still work in music, but have a steady job. Besides I like teaching, I did enough of it in club."

"Come on little brother, we're all going out to celebrate." Usagi grabbed her brother's hand and started to lead him away.

Shingo deftly twirled her around and ducked under her arm before sending spinning back to Mamoru, "The you, dear sister, should have booked with my agent in advance, because I've already agreed let Ami take me out on her own."

"Oh that doesn't matter," Ami protested, suddenly feeling guilty about her offer, "You should be with your family tonight."  
"Now, Now, Ami..." Mister Tsukino began, "Shingo made a you a promise and he should keep it, besides we're already having a graduation dinner for him tomorrow. Now we expect to see you there too, seven o'clock sharp."  
"You ALL better be there, or I'll never forgive you." His son added, "You're not just Usagi's friends, I think of you as my friends too."

The all agreed as Shingo started to lead Ami off, but she turned back to her friends.  
"I'm sorry Usagi, I should have know you'd want to be with him tonight."  
"Don't worry about it!" her friend laughed, "Just go have fun and try to keep my little bro out of trouble."

"So how long until those two finally get together officially?" Mamoru asked his fiancee as they walked back to his car.  
"Soon enough, I hope," Usagi answered, "I mean, everyone already knows how Shingo feels, but you know Ami. Love isn't exactly her strongest suit." Usagi bit her lip, Ami was her best friend, but could be so incredibly oblivious to a sure thing sometimes, and she didn't want to see her little brother get hurt because she wasn't ready to be honest with herself.  
"Stop that." Mamoru interrupted her thoughts.

"What?"  
"I know that face, you're plotting something." He said to her, cocking an eyebrow.  
"I am doing no such thing." She answered primly, "For once I shall let things play out on their own. Shingo's a big boy now and he can take care of himself."  
"Well I think it's shameful!" Came Rei's voice from behind them. "I mean, she's three whole years older than him, that's a lot."  
"Mamoru was three years older than you when you dated him..." Makoto reminded her  
"And Usagi is the same age as you and you seem to have no problems with THEIR relationship." Minako added.  
"W-well... that's-that's different!" Rei stammered, "See, I didn't know him all that well and--"  
"Oh yeah, good job digging yourself out of that hole, Rei." Matoki chuckled as he opened Makoto's door for her.

No one really faulted Rei for her hasty remark, they knew she didn't have anything against Shingo personally, she was just worried for her friends and didn't want to see either of them get hurt.  
"Try not to worry so much, sweetheart," Mamoru encouraged her as he opened her door. "No matter what happens Shingo and Ami can handle it, they'll be fine.  
"Yeah, I know..." Usagi answered, sincerely hoping he was right.

Shingo sat nervously across from Ami in a VERY upscale restaurant. Hew knew this place and getting reservations had to be done weeks, sometimes months in advance, the whole thing made him uncomfortable. He reached for his already half-empty glass of water and too another sip. They had only been sitting there are few minutes and were still waiting on someone to come and take their drink order.  
"Are you alright?" Ami asked him as she looked at him intently.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He lied. The truth was he felt horribly out of place here in his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and loosened black tie. Ami of course managed to look elegant as ever, even in a simple navy-blue and white dress. All of this fancy stuff, this wasn't him. To be perfectly honest he would have been thrilled just to go out for a fast-food cheeseburger as long as it was with her, but there was no way he was ever going to turn her down after her offer to take him out after the show to celebrate.

Ami looked at her dear friend with concern. _'Dear Shingo," is that how I think of him now?_ In some ways Shingo was probably the closest friend she had now. He was usually the first to hear any big news she had, but then again he did have this odd habit of just popping up every time she had something to celebrate. Last summer when she found out that her hard work would allow her to graduate a whole two years early Shingo had been waiting for her outside in the courtyard saying he just happened to be in the neighborhood. He took two trains and a cab to get there, and then spent his last six-hundred yen buying her ice cream to celebrate. Then there was the time she and her mother had gotten some new furniture for their apartment and He had volunteered to help them move it on his only day off. Her mother, Saeko no longer lived there, having gotten re-married some time ago and moved out into the suburbs with her new husband. She had left the place to Ami, even before then Shingo had been a regular visitor to their small home. He knew where she kept the spare key, where everything was in the kitchen, and he could fix the simplest little things in just a few minutes were it would take Ami all day to figure it out. Her mother used to joke and tease about how nice it was to have a man around the house again, something Shingo took with his usual good humor.

"Ami, can I ask you something?" Shingo asked, waking her out of her memories.  
"Of course," she answered.  
"Do you... really want to eat here?  
Ami looked around her, this restaurant was very fancy, she had had to call two weeks in advance to get a table, it was a place her mother would sometimes go to but Ami never really enjoyed it. It was too stuffy and fancy for her tastes, mostly she thought Shingo might enjoy the so-called "high life" for a little while.  
"No, not really." She confessed, "Did you want to leave?"  
"Please," He answered with an uncomfortable laugh.

The next thing Ami knew she was walking barefoot on the beach, sharing a carton of Chinese take-out with Shingo.  
"You certainly have impeccable taste, Mr. Tsukino." She told him playfully.

"Well it's the only restaurant I know of where they let you take off your shoes." he joked back. _This is more like it._ He thought to himself as he held the paper carton over for Ami to pick out another chopstick-full of the House Special. They found a nice spot on the deserted beach where they could see the moon and stars and sat there, eating and being content in each others company. No words were necessary as they sat there together, looking at the moon and stars, it was a long time before Ami noticed that wasn't what Shingo was looking at.

"I'm... really glad you came tonight." He said softly.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She assured him. Then he did something that surprised her, it was something he had done before but for some reason it was different this time, as if this small action meant something different.

He reached down and held her hand.

"Shingo..." She started. She never got any farther, one look into those warm brown eyes she lost all sense of her in a kiss that she wished would go on forever.

**That's all for now, more to come later. Keep reading True Believers. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

**Sailor Moon and all associated characters (as well as any lyrics that may appear here) are the property of someone who is not me, so please don't sue, really. I don't have anything you'd want anyway.**

Shingo woke up the next day in the best mood ever, despite not getting in until well after two in the morning. He practically leapt out of bed and danced down the hallway to the bathroom. He hummed and sang snatches of the songs from last night all throughout his shower and shaving, stopping only while brushing his teeth. After dressing he started to head downstairs, leaping over the banister to the living room floor halfway though and making his way to the kitchen.

"You're certainly in a good mood" A man's voice greeted him. Mamoru was seated at the small breakfast table with a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.  
"How could you ever tell?" Shingo chuckled while pouring himself a mug of the steaming brew.  
"Because you're bouncing around like Richard frickin' Simmons." The older man answered, peering over the top of his paper.

"So, My fine Gentleman," Shingo grinned, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"  
"Tuxedo fittings today, remember?" Mamoru reminded his young friend, passing him the sugar. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten, sleepyhead."

"Crud, I almost did." Shingo put several spoonfuls of the crystals in his mug, turning down cream. "We're not gonna be late because of me, are we?"  
"Not if we get going in the next fifteen minutes," was the answer.

"All right, let me grab a travel cup and my jacket and we'll get moving," Shingo turned to rummage though one of the cupboards for a mug with a lid.

Behind his back Mamoru lowered his paper and broke into a knowing grin.

"So I take it things went well after we split up last night?" Mamoru asked, eyes never straying from the road.  
"Oh, Mamoru," Shingo answered, sounding extremely pleased. "It was fantastic. She tried to take me to Bon Appetit."  
"Bon Appetit?" Mamoru raised his eyebrows, still watching the traffic ahead of him, "For some reason I have a hard time picturing you there. Ami maybe, but not you Shingo."  
"Yeah, we kinda beat it out of there fast." The younger man admitted. "Neither of us really wanted to sit there anyway."  
"So what did you finally end up doing."  
"We sat on the beach eating Chinese..." Shingo answered wistfully.  
"You sly dog!" Mamoru interrupted, "She kissed you, didn't she?"  
Shingo's grin said it all. "I FINALLY got my answer, man. She DOES care for me more than a friend or a little brother." It was something Shingo had been hoping for a long time, and now he knew. It was one of the greatest feelings of his life. No cliff side bike ride, no stadium full of people cheering for him could ever compare to the knowledge that the girl he'd loved since before he even LIKED girls felt the same way, even the tiniest bit.

At the same time though, Shingo knew who he was dealing with... Ami Mizuno was easily a genius whose intellect was without parallel, but when it came to matters of the heart she was lost. Shingo had not once ever known her to have a real boyfriend. She'd certainly had offers, She was incredibly attractive, and her intelligence wasn't at all intimidating. She was kind and even funny, but very very shy. Shingo remembered a time back when he had first started high school, he had convinced her to try out with him for a play. They had spent a lot of time after school together getting their audition piece just right, Shingo was surprised to learn that Ami was actually a rather talented (if undeveloped) singer. But when it came time to perform in front of the casting committee she had gotten a terrible case of stage fright and Shingo had to talk her out of it before they could go on.

Shingo had plenty of dates himself but he was never really interested any of the girls, oh the were nice and all but whenever he started talking about his very broad tastes in music, or his favorite plays or even the intricacies of a particular song or instrument their eyes kinda glazed over and they stopped paying attention. Ami had always been kind enough to listen to him prattle on about different fingerings for various chords or the pros and cons of certain pickups or even complain about some of the customers at his job.

About the only person who hadn't known about Shingo's feelings (until very recently) had been Ami herself. However Shingo had never wanted to pressure her into anything she felt she wasn't read for. _I'll just settle for being her friend, and if it happens, it happens._ He had always told himself.

As he and Mamoru pulled into the tailor's parking lot Shingo tried to mentally prepare himself to several hours of being measured, poked, prodded, and generally made felt foolish. He would honestly have been quite happy to simply watch the wedding from the pews of the church, but Mamoru was like his brother now, and he was paired up with Ami in the wedding party so how could he refuse? It's not like Mamoru had all that many male friends to begin with. Besides Mamoru and himself there was Matoki, Yuichiro (Rei's boyfriend), and a guy name Yusuke that Shingo didn't know very well, but was apparently a friend from Mamoru's high school days. Mamoru had been friends with Matoki for awhile, before he even started dating Shingo's sister but had only recently started hanging out with Yuichiro because of their mutual friend in Rei. They jokingly referred to themselves as the "Significant Others Squad," And would go out to ball games or movies when they had the time. Shingo knew Yuichiro a little, when he first started playing guitar he was directed to him by the girls as a fellow musician who might be able to give the kid some pointers and he was also a frequent customer at the Crown Music shop. Mamoru and Shingo exited the car and walked over to the three other young men already waiting outside. Shingo hoped that they could get this over with quickly.

It was a dead-tired Ami that sat her her apartment with the other girls that afternoon, they making favors for all the place settings. She had gotten in very late the night before, and even then she hadn't been able to sleep. Her mind had refused to shut down after Shingo took her home and gave her one final, long goodnight kiss. _That darn kiss..._ She thought to herself, feeling her face grow hot. Suddenly she notice that all four girls were looking right at her.

"What's wrong Ami?" Minako asked, noticing the growing pile of lace baggies filled with nonpareils Ami was supposed to be tying.  
"Oh, it's nothing," The dark-haired girl answered, then she yawned.  
"Ooh." Serena cooed knowingly, "Late night last night?"

"Yeah, kinda," She admitted shyly. "Shingo and I didn't get home until around two o'clock."  
Ami instantly realized her mistake.

Suddenly the entire room was filled with shrill, giggling questions and insinuations about just HOW Ami and the tall, attractive young Shingo had spent the night "celebrating."  
"It's not like that!" Ami protested, "Nothing happened, we just kissed, that's all!"  
That revelation certainly didn't help matters.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Minako kept shouting, "The Senshi of Love is never wrong!"

"He kissed you?" Usagi squealed, "Way to go little bro!"  
"Don't keep us hanging," Makoto insisted, "We need details!"

Ami related everything that happened last night, starting from the point where Shingo and herself had left the restaurant, and progressing all the way to when he had taken her home.

"Okay, even I have to admit that does sound romantic." Rei admitted, a girlish smile gracing her lips. "Kissing all alone on the beach followed by a midnight ride though the lights of city by motorcycle? Shingo definitely has some moves."  
"He does not!" Ami broke in, surprising herself with her fervor, "He was a perfect gentleman all night."  
"Why Ami, are you sweet on my little brother after all?" Usagi asked coyly. Everyone knew about Shingo's crush when they were kids, and his deeper feelings for the older woman now that he was older and more mature. No one could figure out how while he never made how he felt secret, he had never told Ami flat-out to her face. Whenever Usagi would ask him he would just shake his head and smile. _"These things take time sis,"_ He had told her, _"I'll be ready when she's ready. If it happens, it happens."_ It looked like Shingo's faith and confidence had finally paid off.

"I don't know... I certainly do care for him," Ami began quietly, idly fumbling with the ribbon she was using to seal the lace bags. "But he so young, has such a big life ahead of him and I'll be busy with my final year of university, then my internship at the hospital..." She trailed off.  
"Oh come on now!" Makoto gasped, taking her friend by the hands, "Ami you've spent your entire life thinking about other people, your mom, us girls, the people you're going to be treating, and pushing everything else aside. I know you want to be a doctor but this had nothing to do with that. Shingo is crazy about you and I know you're crazy about him, it's time to start being honest with yourself. Ask yourself: What would life be like WITHOUT Shingo?"

Ami bit her lip, not really sure of the answer...

Shingo, Matoki, Yuichiro, and Yusuke sat in the crowded diner going over the details for Mamoru's bachelor party for what seemed like the hundredth time. After the fitting Mamoru had to leave to finish some paperwork over at the hospital where he worked, leaving the other four young men the opportunity to plan the surprise. Rather than the standard night of drunken debauchery which would certainly get all of them in trouble with their respective girlfriends (and the police, given the under-age Shingo) they had opted for something he was to enjoy a bit more. Having learned from Yusuke that Mamoru used to play jazz saxophone in high school, and Yusuke himself was a drummer Shingo and Yuichiro had worked out a deal with one of the local club owners to take over the entertainment for the night. The only one who couldn't play was Matoki, but he was content to sing along as best he could and have a good time in the process, besides he had the most important job of all, namely getting Mamoru to the club at the specified time.  
"Okay, so let me get this straight," Matoki said, ticking off points on his fingers as he spoke, "First I tell Mamoru I got tickets for a basketball game on the night we're gonna do this, pick him up, then stop off here quick to use the bathroom or something, and we wait until he gets fed up and comes in looking for me?"  
"Perfect." Yusuke confirmed, "How could it fail?"  
"I gotta say, I never even new Mamoru could play sax." Shingo said in astonishment.  
"Believe it kid, back in school he was one of the best players I knew, could've gone pro if he wanted."  
"If only his taste in clothes was as impeccable as his taste in music." Yuichiro joked, taking a large bite of his hamburger.  
"Ugh, I'm so glad you managed to talk him out of those purple tuxes Matoki," Shingo agreed.

"Me too," older man chuckled, "He's my best friend but I have no desire to stand around all day looking like a back-up singer in a doo-wop group."

"He's lucky enough he got to keep the gold embroidery on the lapel of his own suit." Yusuke added, "I mean, where does he get some of these ideas?"  
"Sometimes I think it comes from spending too much time with my sister." Shingo sighed.  
"Oh yeah, and you're the paragon of style and class Mr. Suit-jacket-with-the-sleeves-rolled-up." Matoki shot back.

Shingo blushed and put his arms under the table, "It's a look who's time has come again and I'm just doing my part to help bring it back."  
"Crap," Matoki said suddenly, looking at his watch, "I gotta go pick up Makoto, I'm gonna be late. You want a ride Shingo?"  
"Sure," The younger man answered, stuffing another bite of his sandwich before getting up and following Matoki out, "See you guys later."  
"Take it easy Shingo, nice meeting you." Yusuke called back.

"Nice guy." Shingo told Matoki.

Ami and Makoto sat drinking coffee in the small kitchen. The other girls had all left a little while ago, but Makoto was still waiting on her boyfriend to come pick her up. Knowing the boys they probably went out to get something to eat and lost all track of time. The two girls had amused themselves by talking about Makoto's flower shop, Ami's studies, and old stories about the days when the Sailor Senshi saw action on a regular basis. These last four years though, things had been so peaceful, and frankly that's the way Ami liked it. It was so nice being a normal person again, no secrets, no codenames, and no danger on a seemingly daily basis.

"So what are you going to do about Shingo?" Makoto asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Oh.. Um I-I haven't really decided yet..." Ami stuttered, "What do you think I should do?"

The brown-haired girl laughed, "I can't tell you what to do Ami, you need to find out for yourself, but I would suggest going out with him again. Not on a date necessarily, Just out and about to see if that spark is truly there and it wasn't a trick of the moonlight."  
"Well..." Ami began, "I do need to pick up my dress from the tailor's, maybe I could ask him for a lift..."  
"Well, it's a start," Makoto giggled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ami called.  
"Hi hon, Ami, Sorry we're late." Matoki apologized as he walked in, Shingo replacing the spare key behind the ornate (and fake) door knocker behind him.  
"Oh it's not problem," Makoto said as she got up and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"Hi Ami," Matoki greeted the dark-haired girl with a jaunty wave.  
Hi there!" Ami said enthusiastically, it had been awhile since she had seen the older man. Matoki pretty much ran the Crown Game Center now, as well as helping Makoto with her shop, so he was always very busy.  
"Well, shall we get moving?" Makoto suggested, Ami knew her friend hated leaving her shop in the charge of others.  
"Sure." The two men agreed and started toward the door.  
"Uhm, Shingo, could you wait for a second? I wanted to ask you something." Ami said rather hurriedly.  
"Oh, sure," He answered, turning to the couple, "Why don't you two go down the car, I'll be along then."  
The two of them agreed to wait for him down in the lot.

"So what's up Ami?" Shingo asked, wondering if it had anything to do with last night.  
"Well," She began uneasily, "First I wanted to say that I had a very nice time last night." She said truthfully. "Thank-you."  
"I should be thanking you." the young man laughed, "After all you took me out."  
"I was wondering if you could do me a little favor," She said, changing the subject, "I just got the call from the tailor's that my dress for the wedding is ready and I was wondering if you could take me to pick it up?"  
"Of course," Shingo assured her, the music shop was never too busy during the summer, and Shingo could take off almost any time he wanted then, "Any time, when did you want to go?"

"Hmm... I would like to take a few days to catch up on my studies, how about Friday?"  
"Perfect!" Shingo agreed, he had Fridays off anyway. "I'll pick you up here around two, okay?"  
"Wonderful!" Ami agreed. As Shingo turned to go Ami suddenly stopped him and threw her arms around him in a hug, one he enthusiastically returned.  
Suddenly she pulled away, surprised at her impulsiveness.

"So-ah, I'll see you tonight then, at the dinner?" He asked her

"Oh, yes, of course, wouldn't miss it." She answered.

Once outside her apartment Shingo took a moment to lean against the wall and try to stop his heart from racing. _Friday,_ He thought to himself, _The same night as the bachelor party... It's going to be a long week..._

**That's all for now, but don't worry, there is more coming. Keep reading, and if you like it, why not post a review?**


	5. Chapter 5: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**If you think I own Sailor Moon and the associated characters, you would be wrong. It would also be wrong to think that I own any of the lyrics that appear here. Suing me over said subjects would gain you nothing as I have nothing to take. Enjoy.**

Ami was pacing back-and-forth in her apartment. Today was Friday, it seems like the week passed her by all to quickly. She had busied herself with her studies, now that she had time to. All the preparations for the wedding were in place and now it was time to leave things to the professionals. It seemed like she woke with the sun today and time just seemed to drag on. One glance at the clock in the kitchen told her that it was still Eleven.  
"You look as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs..." A woman's voice greeted her.  
Ami spun around to see her mother standing in the doorway of her living room.

"Is it really that obvious?" Ami smiled and the older woman glided across the room to give her daughter a hug.

"I haven't seen you this worked up since you were waiting on the results of your college entrance exams." Saeko answered. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Ami paused before finally telling her mother the truth, "Shingo is taking me to pick up my dress for the wedding."  
"Ahh," Her mother said with a knowing smile, "I heard he gave quite the performance last week at the high school cabaret. I'm sorry I missed it."

"He-I meant, it was fantastic, I'm sure the Tsukinos got the whole thing on video if you wanted to see it." Ami offered.  
"I'd like that," Saeko said, sitting down on the sofa. "I also heard you two had quite a nice time after the show..."  
"Who told you that!?" Ami asked, somehow knowing the answer.  
"Well word travel's fast with friends like Usagi and Minako." Her mother confirmed Ami's suspicions. "Shingo has grown into a fine young man," She continued, "I hear he's going into teaching."  
Ami nodded, "It's something he's talked about for a long time. I'm sure he'll make an excellent teacher, he's the sort who would go a long way for his students."  
"He would go a long way for you too..." Her mother answered.  
Ami was shocked at her mother's candor, "Well... of course he would, we're friends..." She stammered. Something about her tone seemed to indicate she was trying to convince herself more than her mother.  
Her mother laughed, "Sweetheart, you're the only one who doesn't see it, do you?"  
Ami was silent, she had noticed it, she no loner thought of Shingo as the eleven-year-old boy who used to tease and torment his sister, nor was he her lanky teenage friend who would show up to school with bags under his eyes from practicing late into the night. He was more than that, more than just a friend, and that' what scared her. She had never really, truly, been in love before. She always hoped that the day would come when she would find her special guy who was meant just for her, she never considered that maybe he had found her first.

"Mom, I--" She began.  
"I know, sweetie," Her mother answered, as if she could read her daughter's mind. "But you're never going to find out until you try. Although, unlike most men, Shingo just might wait around for you forever." Her mother smiled.

"But what if-?"  
"Now you can't assume that," Saeko interrupted, again demonstrating her uncanny ability to know just what Ami was thinking. "You're not me, and Shingo is not your father. You can't live your life in fear of repeating our mistakes."

"Do you ever regret meeting him?" Ami asked.  
"Not even for a second." Saeko answered with no hesitation, "Your father was a magnificent stallion." She joked, eliciting a laugh from Ami, "besides, he gave me you, the greatest work of art he could ever create, and we BOTH know it."

Ami smiled, somehow her mother always managed to may everything seem so clear.

Shingo pulled his father's car into the parking lot of Ami's building and walked through the doors, making sure to greet attendant sitting in the small office located in the lobby before taking the elevator up to her floor. He whistled as he walked the well-known path to her door, He could probably find the place blindfolded by this point. He knocked on her door and heard her familiar "Come in!" before opening the door and walking in to the apartment that seemed as much "home" as his own room.

"Hi!" He said as he gave Ami a smile and a jaunty wave before noticing that her mother was sitting there too. "Oh, hi there Ms. Mizuno, or I guess it's Mrs. Anderson now." He greeted the older woman.  
"Shingo!" Saeko said warmly as she greeted the younger man, "Johnathan and I were wondering just when we were going to see you again?" Johnathan was the name of Saeko's husband, he was an Anthropology and Archeology professor at the university. The two of them had met when one of his students had an accident on a dig site and Johnathan had personally taken them to the hospital where Saeko worked.

"Well I guess that depends on when he's planning on making his famous baby back ribs again." The young man joked walking over to allow himself to be engulfed in a hug from Saeko.  
"I'll tell him to go to the market." She chuckled. "Oh that's right, you graduated this year, congratulations!"  
"Thanks!" He said brightly, although she was Ami's mother she never forgot little things about Shingo, such as his birthday or when he had performances for school, and always managed to find little things to help make it special.  
"Well, I better get going, you kids probably want to be on your way too." Saeko said as she gave Ami one final hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Come out to the house sometime, both of you, Johnathan loves the company."  
"We just might have to do that, won't we Ami?" Shingo said as he casually put an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, sounds fun." She agreed, leaning against him, noting how well the two of them fit together, "Johnathan and I never really had a chance to really get to know each other."

"Well, shall we?" Shingo asked Ami after Saeko had left.

"Yes, let's," She agreed, smiling, feeling at ease for the first time all week.

Ami stood in the triple-mirrors of the tailor's shop twisting and turning, trying to look all directions at once. The soft blue dress that had once been much too long and a bit to loose in the waist now seemed to fit perfectly, the hem of the modestly ruffled skirt barely brushed the ground in her bare feet, and the waist was now snug, but not restricting, she would have no trouble sitting or dancing in it. _Dancing with Shingo,_ She thought, _He'll look so handsome in his tuxedo..._

"Well?" The attendant asked her, "How do you like it?"  
"It's perfect..." Ami answered, "Thank you."  
"Oh it's our pleasure!" The young blonde smiled. "Would you like to step out and show your boyfriend? He's been such a joy!" She said perkily.  
"Oh? How?" Ami asked, curious.  
"Well, most guys either complain, fidget or don't stay at all, but he's been really nice, and super patient to boot!" Was the answer.  
Ami smiled, at first she wanted to correct the girl and say that Shingo wasn't her boyfriend, but that seemed wrong. Oh, there was nothing official yet, aside from the night after the cabaret they hadn't even come anywhere close to having a real date, but...

Shingo had always been there in good times or bad. He could pick up on her thoughts and moods almost as well as her mother, he was never too busy to help her with the littlest chore, or the grandest undertaking. He cheered her up when she sad, reassured her when she was frightened, and more than once taken care of her when she was sick, always with a smile and a song. She wondered why she had never realized it before, but now it seemed so obvious, he loved her. Wholly and unconditionally.

Ami silently stepped out of the back dressing room and into the main shop to find Shingo leaning idly on the counter, chatting with the owner. As soon as he saw her his eyes lit up and his jaw dropped. "Well?" She asked shyly, "Does it look alright?"

"You-you look absolutely beautiful..." He gushed, his eyes simply drinking her in, He meant it, she looked like some kind of princess straight out of a fairy tale. _Does that make me her knight?_ He joked privately to himself. The motorcycle might pass for a noble steed, but a bike helmet and leather jacket were hardly shining armor. _God, I could just look at her forever..._ Shingo shook his head when he realized he was was staring. "Ah, so, how does it feel?"

"It feels... wonderful," She answered, no longer talking about the dress, but Shingo didn't seem to notice. He was too busy taking in every little detail. "I'm going to go back and change, wait for me?"

_For an eternity..._ He thought, but "Okay" was all we said out loud. As he waited near the front of the shop he noticed something about her today was... different. She was warmer than usual, more receptive to his touch than she had been since that night on the beach. She seemed more open and confident than he had seen her in a long time. He assumed it had something to do with Saeko's visit. Ami was always in an especially good mood whenever her mother dropped by, so it was no surprise to him that she was so perky now, but still, there was just something... different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something in her eyes when she looked at him, something that wasn't there before. As Ami stepped out of the dressing room again, this time back in her black top and modest skirt, Shingo walked over to help her with the garment bag her gown was now placed in. As they walked over to the counter to pay Ami noticed the jealous looks she was getting from the other young women in the shop and giggled silently to herself. She happily paid for the alterations and exited the shop, Shingo holding the door for her despite his loaded arms.

"So!" He said as he lay her dress in the backseat of the car, "What would you like to do next?"  
"Oh, don't you have to get ready for Mamoru's bachelor party?" She asked him. Shingo had told her their plan one night on the phone. Ami had never known Mamoru was a musician, but now that she did it seemed to fit him perfectly.  
"Nah, that's not 'till this evening, we have plenty of time before I need to get going." He said casually. "We could get a snack or walk around the shops for a little while." He suggested.  
"I think I'd like that." She smiled, taking him by the hand. She desperately wanted to tell him of her decision, but held back. _Not now, _ She told herself, _I want the timing to be perfect..._

Shingo rode his motorcycle through the rain-soaked streets. The beautiful summer day had given way to cloudy skies and rain showers as the night approached. It didn't matter to him, nothing to could ruin his mood now. He and Ami had spent the afternoon wandering hand-in-hand around the shops in the outskirts where Juban started to give way to the larger city. They had visited the bookstore and leafed through the countless volumes of textbooks, novels, histories and even comics. Ami had looked at several dresses, she would have looked fantastic in any one of them, in his opinion. Then there was the bakery, gazing at the pastries and trying the various free samples being given out that day. Shingo smiled as he pulled to a stop at a red light, Today had been one of the best days in recent memory, after he had taken Ami home and helped her carry her dress up to her apartment she had given him the tiniest of kisses, right on the lips, and promised him that they would do it again. As he sat there waiting for his turn to go through the intersection he KNEW there was something different about Ami today... She was finally starting to come around, to see him as something more than a friend. He knew that he probably had her mother to thank for that, whatever she had said to her it had convinced Ami that he seemed to be worth the chance. _For once, things are starting to go right._ He said to himself, letting the rain pelt him as he idled. The rain... how he loved the rain. It seemed to wash everything clean and make the world seem new again. Finally the light turned green and he slowly started to pull through. Life, he had to admit, was good.

Ami sat in her apartment, trying to go over her studies. She had a lot to get done before her final term started but was confident she could do it. She had done the seemingly impossible before, both inside and outside the classroom. Tonight though she was distracted, fresh memories of her day with Shingo still danced through her mind, serving only to convince her further of her decision to tell him how she felt. The only thing she couldn't figure out was when, the wedding, or perhaps sooner? Usagi's wedding would certainly be the right place and time, romance would be in the air, they would be paired together almost all day. It wouldn't be hard to slip away from the crowd and tell him, but... The wedding was a few weeks off, would she be able to wait that long? She was sure she wanted to see Shingo again soon and had barely been able to keep her secret this afternoon, especially when they had said goodbye. It was all she could do to keep from throwing her arms around him and babbling how sorry she was for being so afraid, and how she wasn't anymore. He had always been so sure and confident, but at the same time he had never pressured her. He allowed things to move naturally, it was Ami who held back, and now she couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly her cell phone rang, she recognized the number, it was her mother. She flipped the phone open, "Hello?"  
"Ami..." Her mother's voice was urgent but shaky, and immediately Ami knew something was wrong, "You need to get down here now, I just heard over the intercom that's Shingo's been admitted. He's had an accident..."

**The plot thickens! What will happen next? There's only one way to find out, keep reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: Motorcycles and Matrimony

**For the final time, I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the associated characters, or any song lyrics that might appear here.**

The hospital where her mother worked wasn't very far from her apartment, but for Ami the drive seemed to take an eternity. The entire time she had to keep blinking back the tears she knew would eventually overcome her, she probably shouldn't have driven herself at all but didn't want to try to take a cab and have nothing to do but go over the horrible possibilities in her mind. This way she was at least focused on something else... for the time being. She knew that she would eventually make it to her destination and have to confront the reality of the situation, a reality that scared her more than any battle she had fought as a Sailor Senshi. Shingo knew who she was, he had figured it out for himself years ago and kept the secret. For a long time he never even let on that he knew the truth to Usagi, knowing that if he did he would just be another burden, or worse, a target for those wanting to get to her. He had done his part to help, in a small way, by running interference with parents and teachers, making up stories and excuses for her sudden disappearances. When he first told her Ami had been shocked and worried for his safety constantly, but he was so good at keeping up the act, and things had become so peaceful by that point Her fears eventually abated.

She had always thought that it would be his knowledge of the Sailor Senshi's identities that would be the death of him, it had never occurred to her... All the time Chibiusa had spent with them, and all she had told them of the future... She had made no mention of her uncle, could that mean...  
Ami shook her head trying to purge such terrible ideas from her mind. It can't be, it just can't. Not when she finally found someone she loved, who loved her just as fiercely. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair! To let her find someone like that and just take him away before she ever told him was simply too cruel, and as she pulled to a stop at what seemed like the hundredth red light of her trip the tears finally won out. She collapsed against her steering wheel wishing it was Shingo, wishing that he would hold her, stroke her hair and reassure her that everything would turn out like he had done so many times before. For the first time she realized how hard that must have been for him, to be so close to her and yet so far away... What a fool she had been not to see how much she had meant to him, not to realize just how much HE and meant to HER. She wiped her eyes and looked up to see the light had gone to green and steeled herself for the rest of the journey. _I still have time,_ She told herself, _He'll be okay and we'll be together, that's all that matters._

The rest of the drive had been uneventful, she had driven in a sort of haze, not bothering to think of anything except the streets to take and the turns to make to get to her destination as soon as she possibly could. Parking was terrible, every open slot seemed a million miles away from the entrance. Finally, fed up, she pulled into the closest empty space and exited the car, running for the entrance despite the steady rain. Thoroughly wet by the time she reached the front desk she got the number of the room he was in at the ICU headed straight down the hall. The ICU was on the third floor and she jogged the hallways she knew so well until she reached the elevators.

Only to find they were out of order.

Cursing silently to herself she ran back the other direction toward the stairwell, throwing open the doors once she reached it. Racing up the concrete stairs she slipped and almost fell, she took off the pumps she had just thrown on without looking when leaving home and continued the ascent barefoot, not even bothering to put them back on once she reached the third floor. The elevator and stairs opened at opposite ends of the ICU and Shingo's room was roughly between them. Ignoring the stares and strange looks she was getting as she ran soaking and barefoot on the cold linoleum floor. She noticed that there was a small crowd outside the one room she was interested in, Rei, Makoto, Minako, they were all there as well as some of Shingo's friends from school.

Ami almost ran headlong into Mamoru as he exited the room.  
"Ami!" He began, startled, "Thank god you're made it, the storm out there is terrible!"  
"I-did I- is he-?" She gasped, out of breath.  
"Take it easy," He assured her, holding on to her soaked shoulders, "He's fine, battered and bruised, but fine. The took him to ICU because he had a concussion and was unconscious when he first came in, but he's okay now, really."  
Relief washed over Ami like a warm summer breeze, walking hand in hand on the beach, dancing at Usagi's wedding, studying together after classes, they would have time for that and more...  
"Would you like to see him?" Mamoru asked, a kind smile gracing his lips.  
Suddenly she realized how awful she must have look... Wet, disheveled, bare feet filthy from the stairwell, "Oh, I don't know... I-"  
"Ami," The older man interrupted gently, "I don't think he'll care."

Slowly she smiled and stepped into the room. Shingo was reclining on the bed with his parents and sister on one side and Ami's mother and another doctor on the other.

"So give it to me straight Doc, will I still be able to play the piano?" Shingo joked, his voice clear, his speech unslurred, it was a good sign.

"I'm glad you can maintain your sense of humor, Mr. Tsukino," The Doctor answered, clearly unamused, "The truth is had you come out of that intersection any later or if that car had been going any faster your injuries would be much more severe, and you mustn't forget that you were also wearing proper safety gear. You are very lucky young man."  
Suddenly Shingo turned to look directly at Ami standing in the doorway, "Believe me Doc, I know." He said softly.

"Excuse me miss..." The doctor sniffed as he took in Ami's disheveled appearance, "But this room is for family only right now, I'm afraid--"  
"Excuse me," Shingo's father interrupted, winking at Ami, "But she can stay, she is family."

The Doctor could only grimace helplessly as Ami walked over to stand by the bed while he continued to go over Shingo's injuries, multiple contusions, several minor cuts and scrapes, a mild concussion, and two fractured ribs. Indeed he did get off easily, the car must have only clipped the back of his bike as it sped through, and the wet road certainly didn't help things any. Shingo would have some aches and pains for awhile, but he would be just fine. They would keep him for observation for a few days and then he could go home to rest. After the Doctor left the room Saeko excused herself to see to her own patients leaving Ami and the Tsukinos alone.  
"Well," Mr. Tsukino cleared his throat, "I think I could use a soda, how about you, mother?"  
"Yes, I think that would be nice." His wife answered back, "What about you, Usagi, dear?"  
"I'm fine." The blonde girl said mischievously, eying Ami and her brother with marked amusement.  
"Oh sweetheart?" Mamoru called from the doorway, "Could you come here for a second?"  
"Thank-you!" Shingo called to the older man, Mamoru only shooting him a thumbs-up in return. Usagi turned to go before racing back and giving her brother an enthusiastic hug.  
"RIBS! RIBS!" Shingo protested before Mamoru finally came in and pulled her off of him.

Finally they were alone. It was a long time before either of them said anything.  
"You really look like hell." Shingo chuckled.

"You're one to talk," She smiled, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes. "I... I was really worried about you."  
"Join the club, I was told your mom barely left my side the whole time." He answered her, "I don't remember a whole lot, I don't even know how I got to the hospital. From what I DO remember those streets were dead, and the person that hit me just ran straight on through. They didn't even slow down."  
"Maybe you have a guardian angel..."

"Yeah, that's what Mom said." Shingo agreed. Again they were silent for some time.  
"Shingo, I-" Ami began, but suddenly her throat tightened and tears filled her eyes.  
"Hey," He said gently, reaching up to wipe them away, "It's okay. I'm okay, I promise. I'm not going anywhere. They kinda frown on that when you have busted ribs." he said, slipping slowly back into irreverence.

Ami laughed in between sobs. Shingo was the only person she knew who could still tell jokes with broken ribs. It never ceased to amaze her how he was always able to make her laugh even at her lowest. She took a deep breath and braced herself for what she had to do.  
"Shingo, I- There's something I have to tell you. No, don't interrupt me, if I don't say this now I don't know if I ever will, for a long time now I've has some rather... more than friendly feelings toward you, but I've been too stupid and afraid to admit it. I'm sorry I've made you wait so long, it seems so obvious now, but--"  
"Ami," Shingo interrupted, "It's okay, I already know."

"I love you." She said. Admitting it to his face was the greatest feeling in the world.  
"And I love you, with all my heart" he answered.

She leaned down to kiss him, a kiss of such fierce passion and pure emotion that it blew their previous one on that moonlit beach, which seemed an eternity ago, completely away. They never even noticed the four sets of eyes that watched them from just outside the door, nor would they care if they had.

"It's about time." Minako sighed.  
"I take back everything I said," Rei agreed, "They were meant for each other."  
"I still think Mamoru and I make a cuter couple." Usagi began, dodging a light smack from Rei, "But it's close." She admitted.

Two weeks later a still very sore, but otherwise recovered Shingo sat with the other groomsmen around a table at Mamoru's and Usagi's wedding reception. His legs still ached terribly, but Mamoru had lent him a cane to lean on during the ceremony and he had made it through with minor discomfort. There was no way he was ever going to miss that anyway, seeing your sister and one of your best friends tie the knot is a once-in-a-lifetime experience and Shingo was willing to put up with any pain to see it.

He had seen Ami nearly every day these past two weeks. She had come over to look after him and check on how his injuries were healing, and to just talk about them, when they weren't busy cuddling or kissing. They both decided that it would be best to take things slow, and savor their relationship rather than rush through. They were both going to be very busy next fall, with Shingo just starting school and Ami wrapping hers up, but they were committed to making it work, to take the time and make the time to be with each other.

He had also taken a great deal of time working on the repairs to his bike, the entire rear end was completely trashed and he would have to replace almost everything on it if he wanted to save it. He also had some ideas about a few special modifications of his own, such as scrapping the bike chain for a drive-shaft system, upgrading the engine and framework as well as adding in some shielding panels just in case he ever did get hit again. Ami had been really mad to see him still bandaged like a mummy, sprawled in the driveway, covered in grease and filth, tinkering with what looked like a worthless mess of steel and tubing when he was supposed to be resting. He smiled, it was nice to know she cared.  
"And just what are you smiling about?" She said as she came over with two drinks, sitting one in front of each of them.  
"Oh, y'know, just considering the future." He said casually, putting his arm around her as she sat down next to him.

"Oh no, not another fine young bachelor settling down to live la vida suburbia!" Yusuke laughed from across the table.  
"Now now," Matoki broke in, "A man can't be alone forever, sooner or later he should at least make an attempt to find the right one for him."  
"Sir, I must respectfully disagree, there are some of us who would argue that quantity IS quality." The other man argued playfully  
"Is that why you kept staring at Minako's ass all day?" Shingo teased.  
"You're a little young, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Yusuke said defensively.  
"Oh, I think we all understand plenty." Ami laughed as Makoto walked over an announced that Usagi was preparing to throw the bouquet.

"I think we're all in trouble now, fellas." Mamoru laughed as he joined the other men watching the crowd of young women forming behind Shingo's sister.  
"Oh no, I'm getting faaar away from this rabble." came Yusuke's reply as he picked up his drink and make himself look as inconspicuous as possible, the other men laughing at him the whole time.  
"Y'know," Shingo said casually, now that Ami was gone, "We never did give you a proper Bachelor party, Mamoru."  
"That's right!" Yuichiro broke in, "This is something we're gonna have to fix, and soon!"  
"I'm afraid that is just going to have to wait until after the honeymoon, gentlemen." Mamoru leaned back in his chair, a satisfied smile on his face, "I've got four weeks alone with the most beautiful girl in the world and I intend to make the most of them."  
"Well now, that point is debatable," Shingo laughed along with the other young men, "Personally I think that title suits Ami more than my sister."  
"You're both wrong," Matoki started.

"He's right, it's Rei." Yuichiro interrupted.  
"You all make me ashamed to call myself a man!" Was Yusuke's retort, shouted from all the way across the room, behind the ficus.

The men all laughed as Usagi threw the bouquet, it seemed to hang in the air, all the young women below reaching eagerly for it before it came to rest in the hands of Makoto. She and the others quickly ran over to join their men around the table.  
"Look! I caught it! You know what that means..." Makoto said triumphantly  
"Well, I've never been one to argue with tradition..." Matoki answered, slipping a small box from his pocket and dropping down to one knee, "Will you marry me?"  
The hall erupted in cheers as Makoto agreed.  
"Oh no, here we go again." Yusuke groaned, having been dragged from his hiding spot by Minako.  
Shingo laughed with the others before taking Ami by the hand and slowly getting up from his seat. "Come on, let's go dance." He suggested.  
"But aren't you still sore?" She asked, concern masking her joy.  
"A little, but there's an old saying: When you love something enough, you just have to play through the pain."

**And that's the end, I hope you enjoyed reading this story half as much as I did writing it. This is by no means the end, I have other ideas for these two I'd like to finally stop bouncing around my head and this seems as good a place as any to do it. Keep reading.**


End file.
